1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to AC-DC converters and more particularly to bridgeless AC-DC converters.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Miniature power electronic interfaces (PEIs) are intended to address power conditioning for various types of low-power energy sources, such as battery cells or tiny transducers [1]-[4]. Power density and light-load efficiency are important performance metrics of power converters, especially for low-power applications. One of the main challenges toward fabricating ultra-compact power conditioning system is the miniaturization of PEIs with given energy storage and loss limitation of passive components. Miniaturization and system integration have an increasing demand in PEI design for low-power loads such as self-powered electronic devices [1] and autonomous mobile systems [5]. Furthermore, energy conversion efficiency is of critical importance in low-power PEI designs. Power loss reductions in transistors, passive components and gate drivers are challenging, due to small load and limited footprint.